leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-38029304-20190601205617/@comment-38029304-20190602225110
@PrimusMobileVzla Oh no no, don't get me wrong. I do consider that this original parts of his kit are truly his original, mainly because no other champion turns his shield to heal, nor takes enemy to the other secluded realm. I just pointed similarities here, as Fiora's ult actually got scrapped, so it is something original, and well, Morde does exact opposite of Tahm. While he does have potential shield, like Tahm's gray health, he turns his shield into health, and that is quite nice. That's something original as well, as no other champ sacrifices shield for hp. As for comparing his ult to teasers, well, Pyke's ult was pulled off better, as he has to hit someone to kill. Morde's ult was promised something you can't escape from, while this ult has as much escape ways, as old Morde has bugs. You made the crucial point with your "1)" statement, as this is exactly the vibe i get from new Morde. I played all the champions in the game, and when i just think of his Q, i see Aatrox's Q, Illaoi's Q or Mega-Gnar's W. His E? Like Darius' E but bigger range, and looks like Swain's passive. This wouldn't be so bad, if only this wasn't a mixture of all the other toplaners, something we all saw on toplane already. Jhin has this privilege of being adc, so bringing something like malz's abilities wouldn't be so bad Imo. Are they similar abilities? To me, not by a long shot, but maybe other people see that this way. Pyke is a good example of proper amalgamation of other champs skills and adding some originality. His Q? Yes, another hook, but the first that can be released early for aoe dmg, and the only hook that can flip enemies over the wall away from you, and also, the first hook that you control the distance of. You want to pull enemy behind you? Get closer. You want to pull him to your allies from far away? Full charge and good aim. His W? Yes, another camouflage, but the first one that is done instantly, but more importantly (ye, i know, my english is probably bad) it's the first support to do so. That guy that worked on Teemo rework and all the rest... that's like a cruel joke. If i would have a choice to fire man who created Yasuo and Zoe, or the man from Teemo rework (idk, maybe this is one and the same guy) then i would fire the latter one. He tries to make every champion bland and uninteresting in my opinion, not to mention that changing Teemo to make only on-hit build the proper one to do, under the disguise of "giving Teemo players more Teemo" makes the death sentence like a mercy to him. Strong words, i know, but i wouldn't have it any other way. Okay, that's about everything i had to cover so far. As always, sorry for my bad english, and thank you for polite reasoning.